Feather time
by Disneyanmi123
Summary: Take place since his mother had passed away, it's feather time for baby Chuckie.


It's a sunny afternoon in the Finsters' home, the year 2016, it's been 4 days since Chuckie's mother had passed away and Chazz and 1-years-old Chuckie Finster came home from the Pickles's home. "Feather time is on five minutes, Chuckie." He said to his son as he placed him in his playpen. Chazz has peach colored skin. He has uncontrollable red hair, and a pair of purple square-lens glasses. He wears a brown and black striped shirt, a purple bow tie, brown shoes, and green pants with green suspenders. Chuckie, who only wear a diaper, is playing ball with Wawa, his stuffed teddy bear that his mother Melinda Finster made for him. As five minutes passed, Chazz came to his son's playpen. "It's feather time." Chazz said as he picked his son up. Black pom pom feather tickler, purple large fluffy marabou feather and bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa for tickling and white bunny tail plug feather for brushing that he found is already there on the couch. He carried him to the couch.

Chuckie hasn't been tickled by feathers before. It's his first time. He is feeling nervous. "It's okay, little guy. It's not going to hurt you." Chazz said as they sat down. The three feathers are in next to them. He hold his son on his lap, picked purple large fluffy marabou feather up, take one of Chuckie's hands and tickle it with it. Chuckie giggled. "See? Doesn't hurt at all." Chazz said. "Are you ready, little guy?" He asked. Chuckie giggled. Chuckie looks on as Chazz picked black pom pom feather tickler up and tickle Chuckie's head with it on his right hand while the left hand is holding Chuckie. Chuckie giggled. It's like dusting with rustling sound but tickling with rustling sound. Bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa is soft. "I know, Chuckie. It's relaxing." Chazz said as he continued tickle his son's head. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. Chuckie giggled.

"You want your face tickled, little guy?" Chazz said. Chuckie giggled. Chazz tickle his son's face with black pom pom feather tickler on his left hand while the right hand is holding Chuckie. "I know, little guy. You loved getting your face tickled." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled. Then he tickle Chuckie's chin with it. "I know, little guy. it is soft." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's chin. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's chin. Then he tickle Chuckie's tummy with it.

"You loved getting tickled, Chuckie." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. Chuckie giggled. He turned his son around and tickle his back with black pom pom feather tickler. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz picked purple large fluffy marabou feather up and tickle Chuckie's little nose, ears, arms, under the arms, hands, legs and feet. Then he picked bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa up and tickle Chuckie's whole body with it. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said. Chuckie giggled. Chazz wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around Chuckie and tickle Chuckie's face. "I know, little guy. It is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled.

Chazz see white bunny tail plug feather. "Oh look, Chuckie. You can also be stroked with this one." Chazz said as he picked white bunny tail plug feather up. Chazz began to stroke Chuckie's face with it. "I know, little guy. It does feel nice." He said as he continued stroke Chuckie's face. Chazz stroke Chuckie's head and stroke Chuckie's face again. Chazz stroke Chuckie's arms and hands and stroke Chuckie's face again. He stroke Chuckie's tummy and stroke his face again. He stroke Chuckie's legs and feet and stroke his face again. He stroke Chuckie's back and stroke Chuckie's face again. Chazz wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around Chuckie and began to stroke Chuckie's face.

After dinner, Chuckie crawled toward the couch where Chazz was sitting, reading newspaper with black pom pom feather tickler. He look at Chuckie "You want to be tickled again, little guy?" Chazz said as he put his newspaper down. Chuckie giggled. Chazz smiled, picked Chuckie up, sat him on his lap and began to tickle his face with black pom pom feather tickler. "I know it tickles, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle his son's face with black pom pom feather tickler. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled. Afterwards it's bedtime for Chuckie and Chazz said. "It's bedtime, little guy. Don't worry. You can get tickled with those feathers tomorrow." And he picked him up and carried him in one arm and bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa in the other.

Purple large fluffy marabou feather is on his hand. He changed Chuckie's diaper, sat him up, get bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa from his bed, walk back towards Chuckie, wrapped it around him hands free, put him to bed where Wawa is waiting, tucked him in with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and as Chuckie looks on Chazz tickle his eyes and eyebrows with purple large fluffy marabou feather. "That's it, little guy. Just go to sleep." Chazz said as Chuckie slowly closed his eyes and go to sleep. Chazz kissed his son, leave his room and turned off the lights.

The next morning, Chazz came to his son's room. "Good morning, Chuckie." He said as Chuckie woke up. Chazz unwrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's tummy and tickle it with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. Chuckie giggled. Chazz wrapped it around him and picked him up. He took him to the changing table where lambskin dust wand dusting mitt lambs wool duster, blue talcum powder box, with puff, technic large kabuki body brush and ivory super matte loose powder are.

Chazz put Chuckie on the changing table to get Chuckie all fluffed up, using lambskin dust wand dusting mitt lambs wool duster, blue talcum powder box, with puff, technic large kabuki body brush and ivory super matte loose powder.

After breakfast Chazz stand in the dining room table this time with Chuckie in his arms. Black pom pom feather tickler, purple large fluffy marabou feather, bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa and white bunny tail plug feather are already in the table. He put Chuckie in the table and Chuckie sat down. Chazz picked purple large fluffy marabou feather up this time and slowly moved it towards Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled as Chazz tickle his face and head. "It feels relaxing, little guy." Chazz said. "Okay, little guy. I'm going to turn you around so I can tickle your back." And he turned Chuckie around and tickle his back with it. "There you go, Chuckie." He said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. Chuckie giggled.

Then Chuckie held out his little hand. Chazz held his hand and tickle it, his arms and under his arms with purple large marabou feather. "It does feel nice, little guy." He said. He tickle his son's other hand, arms and under his arms with purple large marabou feather. Then he sat Chuckie up and tickle his nose, neck and ears. "I know, little guy. It does tickles your nose, neck and ears." Chazz said. He lay Chuckie down and tickle his tummy with large purple marabou feather. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. Chuckie giggled. Then he tickle front of his son's legs and feet. Chazz held Chuckie's legs up and tickle the back of his legs and feet. Then he tickle Chuckie's chin.

Then after lunch, it's time for black pom pom feather tickler. Chuckie giggled as Chazz tickle his head. "I know, little guy. It is soft. You feel it tickling you." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head with it. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. Chuckie giggled. Chazz tickle his son's face with black pom pom feather tickler. Chuckie held out his arms and Chazz tickle his son's arms, under his arms and hands with black pom pom feather tickler.

Then he tickle Chuckie's legs and feet. Then he tickle Chuckie's tummy. "I know it tickles, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. Chuckie giggled. He put black pom pom feather tickler down on the table, turned his son around, picked black pom pom feather tickler up and tickle his back with it. Chuckie giggled. "You like that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. Then after dinner and before bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa, it's bathtime for Chuckie. "Okay, Chuckie. It's bathtime." Chazz said. He run the infant bath center and shower, blue and picked Chuckie up and put him in the tub. The water is warm. Chuckie giggled as Chazz showered him and cleaned him up. After that he picked his son up and dried him.

Then Chazz put clean diaper on Chuckie, carried him to the dining room table, sat him down with the cushion behind him to stop him from falling back, picked the whole bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa up this time, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's head and tickle Chuckie's head with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa in one hand. Chuckie giggled. "There you go, Chuckie. I know, little guy. Feathers are fun to be tickled with." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's head. Chuckie giggled. "You want your back tickled, little guy?" Chazz said. Chuckie giggled. He sat down on dining room chair, holding Chuckie, he picked the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's back and tickle his back with it.

"You loved getting tickled with those three feathers, Chuckie." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. Chuckie giggled. "You want your neck tickled, Chuckie?" Chazz said. Chuckie giggled. Chazz sat him down on the table, picked bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's neck and tickle it with it. "I know, little guy. You loved getting tickled. It is so relaxing." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's neck. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's neck. Chuckie giggled. "You want your arms ticked, little guy?" Chazz said. Chuckie giggled.

He tickle Chuckie's arms with it. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's arms. "You want to be tickled under your arms, Chuckie?" Chazz said. Chuckie giggled. Chazz tickle under his arms. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." He said as he continued tickle under Chuckie's arms. Chuckie giggled. "You want your hands tickled, little guy?" Chazz said Chuckie giggled and held out his hands and Chazz tickle his hands with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's hands. Chuckie giggled. "You want your legs and feet tickled, little guy?" He said. Chuckie giggled. Chazz tickle his legs and feet. "I know it's relaxing, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's legs and feet. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's legs and feet. "You want your tummy tickled, Chuckie?" Chazz said, Chuckie giggled. Chazz tickle Chuckie's tummy with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa.

"I know, Chuckie. You loved that." Chazz said to Chuckie as he continued tickle his tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. Chuckie giggled and pointed to his face. "You want your face tickled again, little guy?" Chazz said. Chuckie giggle. He tickle his son's face with bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa "It is soft, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "I know, little guy it is so relaxing. Let it touch your face." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled and pointed to black pom pom feather. Chazz picked his son up, sat down, picked black pom pom feather up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's face and tickle it with it.

Chuckie giggled and relaxed. "I know, Chuckie. It is soft." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's face. Chuckie giggled and turned around. Chazz tickle his back with black pom pom feather tickler. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's back. Chuckie giggled. Then Chazz stroke Chuckie's face with white bunny tail plug feather. "You loved that, little guy." Chazz said as he stroke Chuckie's head and stroke Chuckie's face again. Chazz stroke Chuckie's arms and hands and stroke Chuckie's face again. He stroke Chuckie's tummy and stroke his face again. He stroke Chuckie's legs and feet and stroke his face again. He stroke Chuckie's back and stroke Chuckie's face again.

At night it's bedtime for Chuckie. "It's bedtime, Chuckie." Chazz said as he put blue feather wand down. Chuckie giggled as he picked bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa up. "You want to sleep with that around you, little guy?" Chazz said. Chuckie giggled. Chazz wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around his son, carried him to his room with purple large marabou feather in his hand. Chuckie, still wrapped in bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around him, giggled as Chazz put purple large marabou feather in his bedside table, before he put him to bed, he sat down on his bed with two soldiers attached in it. Outside Chuckie's house it's dark and the moon came up. Meanwhile Chazz unwrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa hold Chuckie and tickle Chuckie's face with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around him.

"You love that, little guy." Chazz said as he continued tickle his son's face. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said. Chuckie giggled. Chuckie went over Chazz's shoulder and Chazz tickle the back of Chuckie's head with it. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said. Chuckie giggled. Chazz lay Chuckie down, slowly moved bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa towards Chuckie's tummy and tickle it with the end of bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa "I know, little guy. It is tickles." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. "Tickle, tickle, tickle." Chazz said as he continued tickle Chuckie's tummy. Chuckie giggled. Then he wrapped bright red 180g 80"long, 11"wide chandelle feather boa around Chuckie. Then Chazz put Chuckie to bed, as Chuckie looks on Chazz picked purple large marabou feather up, slowly moved it towards Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows and tickle them with it. "There you go, little guy. Don't worry. The feather boa is still around you." Chazz said, quietly as he continued tickle Chuckie's eyes and eyebrows. Chuckie slowly closed his eyes. "That's it, little guy. Just close your eyes and go to sleep." Chazz whispered. Chuckie is now fall asleep. "Goodnight, Chuckie." Chazz whispered. And he kissed his cheek, turned off the lights and leave the room.

The End!


End file.
